


Good Chemistry

by Raineishida



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jock Hawke, M/M, Nerdy Pre-Med Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is trying desperately to do well in his biology class so he can keep his grades up. Unfortunately, a gorgeous man with a beard is being loud in the library with his friends and making it difficult for Anders to focus. </p><p>Anders goes to confront the man and things don't go as planned, leaving Anders wondering in frustration why he wants to make out with this handsome stranger.</p><p>The prompt came in the form of a text from my friend as "What if Anders wore glasses and had a man bun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Chemistry

This stupid medical journal would be the death of him, Anders decided. Not because of the complicated language, but because of the loud group of people one aisle over who wouldn’t shut up. He could hear laughing and rude jokes, and crumpling of paper to (he assumed) throw balled up wads of at each other.

It had been going on for some time now, and he’d left his music at his dorm for some stupid reason, and his roommate wasn’t the type to answer his texts and bring it for him. Not at this time of night.

Anders let out a deep sigh of frustration before pushing his hair out of his eyes. He had to do something or he wasn’t going to get any studying done at all. Not here, the only place he could concentrate. His roommate, Justice, was a little loud sometimes and Anders could never concentrate when he was around.

Five more minutes, he decided. He’d give them five more minutes before he went over there to politely ask them to be quiet. 

“Stop me if you’ve heard this one!” 

Anders groaned under his breath. The woman in their group was the worst offender of all of them, telling the rudest stories in her normal speaking voice. 

“So a Chantry sister is talking to one of the other sisters about some of the dreams she’s been having lately -”

Anders stood up. He’s heard this joke before.

He walked over to them, finding a group of three of them, a woman and two men, and stopped, frowning.

They all stopped listening to the (very beautiful) dark-skinned woman telling the joke and turned to Anders.

“Let me guess, you’ve heard this one,” she said with a sly grin. 

“I came to ask you if you could be quiet. Some of us are trying to study,” he managed to reply without scowling as he took off his glasses.

“Yeah, Isabela. This is a library, not a fucking tavern,” says the man next to her. Anders turned his attention to him and felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

The man, the leader of the pack, obvious in how he sat, backwards on a chair, smirked up at Anders. “Sorry about my friend. She loves to tell these ‘jokes’, but I know they’re all about her.”

Anders couldn’t breathe. 

The man’s eyes are the deepest brown and though he’s dressed like a jock, Anders still wants to touch him and find out if that beard is as soft as it looks and are those _muscles_ underneath that black v-neck tshirt he’s wearing? Also what kind of man wore baseball hats backwards anymore? 

“You okay, Blondie? You look kinda...dumbstruck.” The other man, a short, stocky man with a deep v-neck shirt to show off his chest hair, leaned forward in his chair and grinned knowingly. 

“Uh… Yeah. I’m trying to study and you’re being too loud.”

“What are you studying?” The beardy man again. Anders had to get out of there as soon as possible before he made himself look stupid.

“I’m studying for the biology midterm coming up.”

“Bio 2200 with Professor Solitivus? Me too,” Bearded Man replied. Anders couldn’t keep calling him that, but he didn’t want to ask his name lest his voice crack and he give himself away.

“...Really?”

“Really. I’ve never seen you there.”

“That’s weird, because I usually sit at the very front.” Anders’ throat was dry. He knew he had to get out of there.

Ignoring Anders’ attempt at calling him out, the man with the beard grinned. “Are you ready for the midterm? I usually bullshit my way through it, but I don’t think that’s gonna help me much this time.”

Anders cleared his throat. “I’m… I’ve been studying.”

“Think you could tutor me?” 

“Hawke, he came to complain, not offer his services,” the shorter man teased.

“Speak for yourself,” the man called Hawke replied.

Anders clenched his hands. “Look. Can you guys just keep it down? I can’t afford to fail this test.”

Isabela winked and leaned forward in her chair, displaying impressive cleavage. “No one can really afford to fail a test in university, cutie. I’ll be quieter.”

“There’s something you’ve never said before,” Hawke muttered with a grin.

Isabela swatted at his arm and laughed. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” she asked, turning back to Anders.

“...Anders.”

“You live around here?” 

“Isabela-” the shorter man started with a laugh.

“Varric, I’m trying to small talk with our friend Anders,” she said with a grin, winking. 

Anders sighed. “Sort of. Not far. Anyway, thanks for...not being assholes about it. I should really get back to studying.”

Anders turned to walk away, but not before letting his eyes linger on Hawke a little longer before he went back to his chair. 

He could hear them whispering. “Hawke! Did you see him blatantly ignore my cleavage?!” Isabela.

Varric, the short one, was chuckling. “Blondie was checking you out like no one’s business, Hawke.”

“Can you blame him?” Hawke was whispering. “Isabela, take your hat back. I probably look like the biggest piece of shit with it on.”

“But you _are_ a piece of shit,” Isabela was replying with a laugh. 

“C’mon, let’s go. You heard Blondie. He needs to study,” Varric was insisting. 

Anders lowered his forehead to his desk. If the floor could open up and swallow him right now that would have been great.

“I can hear you,” Anders muttered. He heard someone walk up next to him and lifted his head from the desk. Smiling down at him was Hawke.

Anders’ heart rate spiked again and he cursed his body’s betrayal.

“Since we _are_ in the same class, I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me study,” Hawke said. Anders was thankful the other members of Hawke’s posse weren’t nearby to witness this.

“I... “

“Do you live far? I could pick you up. I just know if I don’t figure it out I’m gonna fail for sure.”

Anders cleared his throat and shook his head. “Hawke, is it?”

“Yeah.”

“We just met-”

“I’m not a murderer.”

Anders had to chuckle. “Well, now I’m suspicious.”

Hawke slipped him a piece of paper with a phone number hastily scribbled on it. “Text me, okay? I could really use your help.”

Anders sighed. “I’ll think about it. Why me?”

“Because you’re cute and I like your hair.”

Anders froze. He wished his lower half didn’t respond to most of everything Hawke had said so far in their short exchange, and he cursed his dick silently.

“Takes the right kinda guy to rock the man bun, and it works for you.”

Anders didn’t have the heart to tell Hawke he couldn’t afford to get his hair cut.

“Thanks, I ...think.”

“They’re gonna tease me relentlessly the longer I stay here talking to you, so I’ll head back. Text me later, okay?” 

Anders sighed. “Maybe.”

Hawke grinned. “Until then.”

\--

Back in his dorm room, Anders stared at his cell phone for the longest time, shifting his gaze back and forth between its blank screen and the scrap of paper with Hawke’s number on it.

If he texted him about studying, would he get a dick picture in return? Hawke seemed the type. What was a jock doing taking biology, anyway?

Anders’ roommate wasn’t home at the moment, a simple thing for which he was thankful. Justice was a little...overbearing. Studying law, Justice was loud and in your face about right from wrong and Anders grew tired of it after a time.

“He needs help studying. I can’t say no to someone who needs help.” Anders sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “But does he want to study, or is this something else entirely?” 

He picked up his phone and the scrap of paper and shrugged to himself. “Something else _would_ be nice, I guess it’s been awhile…”

No. Studying. Studying was more important.

He glared down at his pants. “Stop thinking for me.”

Anders opened his contacts and added Hawke without thinking too much about it.

A quick text. 

Anders: Hey, it’s Anders.

There. 

The response was immediate. 

Hawke: Hey!

Anders set his phone down and focused on breathing properly. _He’s just a man. A gorgeous, gorgeous man._

Anders: I guess I could help you study.

Hawke: Tomorrow? Come to my apartment after your classes are done. Do you drive? I can pick you up.

Anders: It’s too much to ask to study in the library, isn’t it.

Hawke: I can’t focus there.

Anders took a deep breath. 

Anders: Where do you live?

\--

Anders was angry with himself because he’d spent all day in class and hadn’t focused on any of it. 

He had a text screen full of messages from Hawke, asking about his favorite snacks and drinks, if he still needed to be picked up, and even a selfie.

“Maker, what have I gotten myself into,” he breathed, putting his phone away. It was now 4pm and it was time to head over to Hawke’s...condo. 

What kind of university student lived in a condo? 

Anders buzzed the unit that said “Hawke” and waited impatiently, nerves threatening to overtake him.

“Anders?” Hawke’s voice buzzed through the intercom. “Come on up.”

Anders shouldn’t have been surprised when Hawke answered the door in a towel, but he still jumped. “Oh, sorry. I…”

“It’s fine, I just got out. I’ll be right back, let me just go get changed,” Hawke said with an easy grin as he closed the door behind Anders. “Get settled wherever you want.”

Heading into what was probably his bedroom, Hawke closed the door behind him.

Anders glanced around the condo, stunned. This place was far too nice for Hawke to own by himself, unless it was his parents’ condo…? Maybe a gift? Maybe they rented it to him for a discounted price?

This was not the kind of place a university student could afford. Not with a view like _that._ The mountains were visible in the distance, and across the street were many shops, including the local pub. 

Hawke was talking as he opened the door to his bedroom. “Did you find the place alright?”

Anders turned to address him and found that Hawke was only in a pair of jeans which fit loosely, hanging low on his hips. Anders took a deep breath for stability and tried to catch himself but… Would Hawke be offended if Anders asked to touch his chest? 

Hawke grinned, draping a clean t-shirt over the back of the couch. “Sorry, am I distracting you?”

Anders sighed, his cheeks red. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“I might be. Is it working?”

Anders’ hands shook. “You asked me here to study.”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?” 

“I did tell you I thought you were cute. Am I not good at subtle anymore?” Hawke stepped up to him and reached for his hands.

“You’re... “ Anders hesitated. 

“Are you single? I think that’s the only important question at this point because my next question was ‘are you interested in men’ but I saw how you looked at my chest, so I don’t have to ask that anymore.” Hawke was holding Anders’ hands so gently.

“I am, but-”

“If you’re not interested in me, tell me to back off and I will, promise.”

Anders took a deep breath. “You’re very intimidating.”

“So I’m told.”

“Too charming for your own good.” 

“I’ve heard that too,” Hawke replied with a grin.

“I don’t know anything about you,” Anders said softly. “And I’m angry that I want you to kiss me, but I’m not going to let you until I know more about you.”

“What do you want to know?” Hawke asked, letting go of Anders’ hands and escorting him over to the couch. 

“First of all, put on a shirt so I’ll actually listen to what you’re telling me,” Anders said with a chuckle.

Hawke laughed and reached for the shirt he’d laid over the back of the couch, some obscure band t-shirt, the Kirkwall Blood Mages, or something stupid like that.

“Tell me about yourself. Like how the hell you can afford this condo.”

“I hate to be ‘that guy’ but my parents come from money. It’s theirs, I inherited it.” Hawke shrugged. “It’s okay here, but I don’t like being alone. It’s too big for just me. I need to get a dog or something.”

Anders smirked. “You’re too built to be a science geek like me. What’s your major?”

“General studies. I got in with a football scholarship.” Hawke leaned back into the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. “Damn it, I _am_ a douchebag, aren’t I?” 

Anders laughed. “Maybe. You’re not my usual type, I have to admit.”

“Why, what’s your type?” 

“Well, I don’t have a lot...of exes to really…” Anders trailed off, his cheeks burning. 

Hawke frowned. “Sorry, too personal?”

“Maybe a little.” Anders hesitated, wringing his hands together. “My last ex died in a car crash awhile ago. I’m kinda...still dealing with it.”

“Shit.”

Anders touched Hawke’s knee and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I just… I loved him a lot. I miss him every day.”

“My douchebag status continues to rise,” Hawke murmured. “Sorry, Anders.”

“Not your fault. Some people get to choose to end their relationships, others don’t.”

Hawke shook his head. “Now that I’ve _completely_ spoiled the mood…”

“We’re getting to know each other still, don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you a bit about me.” Anders smiled and touched Hawke’s knee again, longer this time. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Hawke sighed. “I’ll get us some drinks in the meantime. Alcohol, no alcohol?”

“Water?”

“Really?” Hawke asked, reaching the fridge and pulling out a beer for himself. “I have… Sprite.”

“Sprite’s fine,” Anders said with a chuckle.

Hawke settled back into the couch and gave Anders his drink, something Anders was thankful for as it kept his hands busy.

“Okay, so tell me about you.”

“I’m a nerd.”

“I gathered that. What are you studying?”

“I’m in pre-med, actually.”

“Shit,” Hawke said, whistling. “A doctor. No wonder you were so mad at us last night.”

Anders smiled softly. “It’s fine. I expected a fight, to be honest.”

“Glad we exceeded expectations.” Hawke took a swig of beer. “Siblings?”

“Just me. What about you?” 

“A little sister. She’s studying to be a naturopath, kind of like...herbology in Harry Potter, you know? At least, that’s what she tells me I should tell people.” 

Anders laughed. “Yes, I know.”

Hawke’s voice swelled with pride. “Bethy’s so smart. That’s my sister, Bethany. I’m really proud of her. I know she’ll go a long way.”

“You really love her,” Anders said softly.

“I do. I had a younger brother as well, Bethy’s twin, actually. He died in an accident a few years back.”

“I’m sorry.” Anders couldn’t help touching Hawke’s knee again. 

“He was a dick.”

Anders’ laugh was unexpected, even to him, and he found Hawke joining along.

“He was, though! Not that anyone deserves to die, but… I think losing Bethany would have ruined me.” Hawke sighed. “Now I sound like an even bigger asshole. Let’s talk about something else.”

Anders smiled. “Football, then? I’m sorry, I don’t know much about sports.”

“Big sweaty guys throwing a ball back and forth and tackling each other. It’s a gay man’s dream, really.” Hawke grinned. “You should come watch.”

Anders flushed. “I like women too, don’t assume!”

“Isabela _did_ notice you didn’t fall victim to her cleavage.”

“She assumes I didn’t see it, despite not looking.”

“She’s used to having a lot of attention,” Hawke said, shrugging. “I think she’s surprised when she doesn’t get it.”

“I was distracted,” Anders admitted. “I was too busy trying not to stumble over my words when you were staring at me.”

Hawke smirked. “I know.” 

“You’re arrogant _and_ intimidating. It’s incredibly frustrating.”

Hawke groaned. “Have we done enough small talk to your liking?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of talking and I really want to kiss you and I’ve learned it’s rude to do that without permission.”

Anders flushed. 

Hawke smiled. “Look. If you don’t want to, just say so. I won’t be offended, and I promise not to tease you about it.”

“How un-jock-like of you,” Anders joked. “I appreciate that, though, thank you.”

“So is that a no, then?” Hawke asked. 

Anders tucked one of his legs under him and smiled. “I didn’t say that.”

“Can I play with your hair?” 

“What?”

“It’s… I just really like it.”

Anders laughed and reached back to squeeze his messy bun. “Sorry, that’s second base.”

“Damn,” Hawke murmured. He reached for Anders’ glasses and lifted them off his face gently. “May I get to first?”

Anders leaned forward into Hawke’s space. “Please.”

Hawke broke the rules almost immediately, fingers cupping the back of Anders’ head and threading through his hair, though leaving the bun in place as he kissed Anders softly. 

Anders couldn’t help the small noise he made in his throat. Not to say he was desperate, and though Hawke _was_ pretty much exactly the douchebag he claimed to be, he was a damn good kisser. Anders was glad he was already sitting down or he would have lost his ability to remain standing.

Hawke tasted like the beer he’d been drinking, which Anders didn’t find unappealing. In fact, if this was how he was going to taste beer, he found he liked the taste of it better on Hawke’s tongue than from the glass. 

Also, Hawke’s beard _was_ as soft as Anders expected. He ran his fingers through it and felt Hawke smile against his lips. 

One kiss turned to many and Anders found himself wondering what time it was when he realized he was lying down, head cradled in the crook of Hawke’s elbow. 

Anders didn’t know when he’d lay down, or how they’d gotten to this point, legs tangled together, arms around each other. But as he looked into Hawke’s eyes, Hawke smiling down at him so softly, Anders found he didn’t care.

He didn’t often allow himself to take breaks from everything, but didn’t he deserve this? He did! He truly did.

The sun went down without them even realizing it until Hawke glanced out the window and cursed. “Shit. I actually should have been studying.”

Anders started laughing. “What time is it?” 

Hawke glanced at the clock on the wall. “After...nine?”

“There’s no way we’ve been making out on your couch for four hours.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess.”

“But this is unheard of.”

“What, just lazily making out? I don’t know about you, but I’m having a great time.” Hawke kissed the tip of his nose. “If it’s okay, could you actually help me study though?”

Anders laughed and released his arms from around Hawke’s neck. “I suppose. I feel...lighter than I have in months. I guess I owe you for that.”

Hawke studied Anders’ face. “Really?” 

“What? Why is that a surprise to you?”

“Nothing, I just…” Hawke sat up and reached for Anders’ hands to help him sit upright. “You’re a good guy. You study hard, and you know what you want. I respect that about you.”

“We’ve spent more time kissing than talking,” Anders said, his voice flat.

“I learned a lot in that time,” Hawke said with a shrug. “Anyway. Help me for a little? I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Does this mean I have to put out later?”

“Only if you want to,” Hawke said with a wink.

Anders laughed. “I’m not that kind of guy,” he said with a smile. “Okay, I have been, but…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Hawke said, unlocking his phone. “What do you want to eat?”

“I’m good with anything,” Anders said, trying not to rake his eyes over Hawke’s body. Now that Hawke was no longer on top of him, Anders was getting kind of chilly. But that wasn’t important. He was supposed to be here to study.

Hawke made a quick phone call and ordered some take out. Opening his textbook, he reached for Anders and pulled him into his side. “I don’t need as much help as you might think, but I wouldn’t mind if you explained some stuff to me.”

Anders found himself settling into Hawke’s side, warm again. “Whatever you need.”

This...he could work with this.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Chances are pretty good I won't add to this, but if I do...surprise! :D 
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway. <3


End file.
